marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed cousin | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York of Earth-616; formerly Bloomfield Hills, Michigan; Manhattan of Earth-616; Manhattan, New York City, New York of Earth-1610 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Long scar running down right eye, small scars above left eyebrow, across nose, and across mouth | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former restaurant owner, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human using Pym Particles | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Sara Pichelli | First = Spider-Men II Vol 1 1 | First2 = (as Miles Morales) (as Ultimatum) | HistoryText = Miles Morales was a member of the Rigoletto Crime Family who ended up with a three-year sentence in Ryker's Island to cover for his cousin. Since doing so proved to represent a huge favor to the Rigoletto family, Don Rigoletto orchestrated Miles' early release. In the meantime, he had his enforcer Wilson Fisk end up in Ryker to keep an eye on Morales until his release. A fellow inmate nicknamed Small Hands paid Morales a couple thousand dollars to kill Fisk since they were cellmates, but Miles decided instead to tell him on Fisk. This marked the beginning of Fisk's camaraderie towards Miles. Not long afterward, Small Hands tried to kill Fisk by himself. Miles saved Wilson's life and killed the attacker, but his face was scarred in the process. Fisk promised that he would be forever in Miles' debt since then. After getting out of prison, Fisk and Miles opened a restaurant while they continued working for the Rigoletto family. Years later, Miles started dating a girl named Barbara Sanchez. Around this time, Fisk took over Rigoletto's operations and killed him. However, Miles wanted out of the criminal life to spend his life with Barbara. Fisk arranged it so all traces of Miles' existence disappeared. He then moved from New York to live a quiet life with Barbara in Bloomfield Hills, Michigan. Following Barbara's untimely death, Wilson approached Miles to share a similar experience he endured when his wife Vanessa died. Fisk disclosed to Miles that following Vanessa's death, he had people investigate about the existence of parallel universes, and could easily reunite with a version of his wife from a different world, but decided instead to simply feel comfort on just knowing that his wife was somewhere. Miles decided to take that knowledge and search for a world where Barbara was alive. To this end, Miles hired Taskmaster, who incursioned into another universe and gathered information about the Barbara Sanchez that lived there. However, the disturbances caused by Taskmaster's use of a device to travel to this other universe unwittingly caught the attention of the Spider-Men, both Peter Parker and Miles Morales. The latter also happened to be Miles' own super-powered younger counterpart from the Ultimate Universe, who had been displaced to the other Miles' native reality, the Prime Marvel Universe. The arachnid heroes followed Taskmaster's trail to an airport in Michigan, where Morales was preparing to fly back to New York City. Taskmaster defeated them, and Morales had him tie them up so they couldn't interfere any further. Once Miles arrived in New York, it turned out the Spider-Men were waiting for Taskmaster in the warehouse where he had used the dimensional portal during his incursions. Taskmaster was sent to deal with the heroes and distract them while Miles deployed and activated the portal. Before proceeding, Miles left his assistant Sasheer two envelopes. One that guaranteed she would receive all of his belongings, and a letter to Wilson Fisk. Right as he was about to enter the portal, Miles' younger counterpart caught up to him and confronted him, revealing that they shared the name. Morales shot him in the shoulder and went through the portal without saying a word. The portal then collapsed and brought down the warehouse. Miles found himself on the rooftop of a building and then made his way to a wine bar where this reality's Barbara Sanchez worked, and both instantly clicked. Their encounter was interrupted by a fight between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. After the hero left, Miles offered to help Barbara with cleaning up the collateral damage the bar suffered. As it turned out, the universe Miles had decided to venture to was Earth-1610. After Spending an unknown amount of time in the Ultimate Universe, Miles began to call himself Ultimatum and decided to travel back to the Prime Marvel Universe. For unknown reasons, he brought the Green Goblin with him. After reencountering his younger counterpart he visited Wilson Fisk, now the mayor of New York, to talk about running the streets with him again. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ultimatum's Suit and Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Miles Morales was originally going to appear in Spider-Men, and he would have become a supporting character in Amazing Spider-Man. However, the plans for that were ultimately scrapped. }} * Miles considers Wilson Fisk his best friend. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Майлз Моралес (616) Category:Scarred Category:Morales Family Category:Businesspeople Category:Mobsters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Drug Lords